dcufandomcom-20200214-history
Megamanx3able UK Version Randomizer Pokemon Big Brother
Pokemon Big Brother 1 "Celebrity Randomizer Big Brother" Celebrity Randomizer Pokemon Big Brother 1 Voting Poll Vote to evict!! ??? ??? Pokemon Big Brother 1 Contestants Pokemon Big Brother 16 Elimination Chart Week 1 Day 1(November 1, 2015) *'The houseguests enter the house.' *Illusion and Teddie-ursa bond, Lyra and Scrafty don't like the fact how Hypno and LunaMew are in the house, and Delibird is warned about speaking nominations with others. *Houseguests participate in a task, where if at least 5 houseguests press their button, the entire house will earn themselves a party while the other 5 houseguests will earn themselves a place in the White Room. Pink Celebi, Glaceon, Hypno, Scrafty, and Lyra 'all pressed the button for the other houseguests to celebrate. *In the White room, houseguests must wear white, and remain to have their own skin dyed white for the remainder of the week and sleep in white beds. *Lopunny and Glaceon begin to bond and talk about relation to the creative word. *Hypno's storytelling begins to creep out Delibird and Lunar. *Cosplay Pikachu, Pink Celebi, Delibird, and Lopunny do not like how LunaMew is a houseguest, and try to plot to rid her. *Pink Celebi begins to question the boy houseguests sexuality upsetting some of them, preferably Illusion, Scrafty, Charizard, and Teddie-ursa. *Glaceon, Illusion, and Scrafty begin to talk bad about certain houseguests. *Lyra is creeped out by Hypno and avoids him entirely. Day 2(November 2, 2015) *Charizard talks about his time in a show called "Total Drama" and talk about how much cursing he did, but soon tells the other houseguests about his religion to god. LunaMew and Hypno don't really like the story that was told. *'Houseguests are informed that nominations are coming soon. *Scrafty cooks pasta with alfredo sauce and Lyra bakes a cake to serve the houseguests. Lopunny begins to talk about her life as a cook before becoming a model. This wasn't well received with Cosplay Pikachu. *Illusion and Scrafty bond and decide to align themselves with Teddie-ursa. No one else sees the trio as a threat. *LunaMew feels like she is a threat and begins to manipulate other houseguests about their needs about other houseguests to get them nominated and out. *Glaceon begins to feel worried and befriends Charizard but failed when Glaceon told Charizard she was an atheist. *Scrafty and Lunar argue talking about whose artwork is better, Delibird comes in and tells both artists they were good in their own ways. *Lopunny decides to host a talent show, and other houseguests participated and enjoyed the game. *Cosplay Pikachu and Hypno begin to bully Lyra. *Pokemon Big Brother informs LunaMew in the Diary Room about her "sexist" comments on the boys. She apologizes. *The houseguests are given a task and if they complete it, one of them will earn a special power. This task is a riddle throughout the entire week and Big Brother will give them a phrase and they must figure out what this power could be. The houseguest all agreed they don't want to do the task. Big Brother decides to give them a lobster dinner instead of a game changing power. *Pink Celebi begins to bully Scrafty, but Charizard defends Scrafty. Scrafty begins to plot to get Pink Celebi out. Day 3 (November 3, 2015) *'Nominations take place and Glaceon and Pink Celebi are nominated for eviction.' *Pink Celebi remembers about her rude behavior talking about different people's sexuality and Glaceon doesn't know why she is nominated. *Lyra feels alone and attempts to socialize with Lunar. Both begin to talk about different musics. *Glaceon pleads with the public to evict Pink Celebi for her rude behavior. *Pink Celebi apologizes to the houseguests for her outrageous behavior and tells them that she promises she will change her behavior. *Charizard begins to interact with Lunar and Glaceon, and they talk about movies. *Scrafty and Illusion and Teddie-ursa talk about life outside the house and their stories of what they do. *Hypno still creeps out the houseguests with more stories, most of the houseguests now wished he was nominated now. *LunaMew and Cosplay Pikachu greatly annoy Lyra, who they believe no one likes her. *Lyra begins to think about how to rid the drama people, and decides to talk with Glaceon and Pink Celebi, with whoever stays, they will be together. Both Glaceon and Pink Celebi agree. *Lopunny and Delibird begin to make costumes and fashion them to each houseguest. Every houseguest like the idea of a costume and fashion show. *'Big Brother informs the houseguests that a rule of vandalism has occured. All houseguests are punished with cleaning the entire house for a week, and eating oatmeal every breakfast.' Day 4 (November 4, 2015) *Cosplay Pikachu and LunaMew continue to bully Lyra to the extent. *Production warns both Cosplay Pikachu and Lunamew for their ongoing behavior. *Charizard begins to pray with Lopunny. Pink Celebi begins to talk about atheism. Charizard gets upset and begins to talk about how Pink Celebi is being sinful for not believing. *Scrafty and Illusion begin to talk about drawing different animations and characters for comics. *Hypno begins to talk about how much he loves not being on the block and plots to nominate every female by outing them all. This greatly upsets the female houseguests. *Glaceon, Delibird, and Teddie-ursa play UNO competitively. Delibird upsets Glaceon for using +4 on her, and Glaceon upsets Teddie-ursa for the skip card she uses on him, and Teddie-ursa upsets Delibird, with the +2 cards. All 3 players soon made up on this game. *Lunar begins to comfort Lyra when she feels isolated. Lyra confesses in diary room that other people are seeing her as weak, and doesn't want that, but couldn't stand up against two people. *Lyra thanks Lunar for being there, and goes begin to cook everyone a special recipe she learned. Half of the houseguest refuse to eat, while some accepted her food. *Illusion, Scrafty, and Teddie-ursa plots to add 1 more member for a final 4 deal, but don't know who to choose. Teddie suggests Lunar, Scrafty suggests Charizard, Illusion suggests Lyra, and all three laugh off the idea of Lyra. *Glaceon attempts to sing to the camera for a chance to stay. She begins to sing "Style" with Lopunny. Production warns both of them to knock it off for copyright reasons. Glaceon and Lopunny apologize. *Hypno begins to make fun of Cosplay Pikachu's weight, and greatly upsets her. *'Pokemon Big Brother gave them a task where 1 houseguest can be immune for, but must publicly announce their vote for that week. Charizard, Hypno, Lunamew, Cosplay Pikachu, Illusion, and Lopunny want the immunity. PBB informs them that they will receive an additional vote towards them in the next available nomination for next week only. Cosplay Pikachu, Illusion, and Lopunny decided to stay in, but Lunamew, Hypno and Charizard drops. PBB informs them again that they can drop the nomination punishment, if they drop out now. All 3 drop out, and no one wins Immunity for next week.' *''Lopunny and Scrafty begin to bond with real life stories''. *''Lyra and Lunar begin to cook together and begin to connect.'' *'Houseguests are informed of an early eviction, and Glaceon is evicted with 60%, with Pink Celebi getting 40%.' Day 5 (November 5, 2015) * Day 6 (November 6, 2015) * Day 7 (November 7, 2015) * Day 8 (November 8, 2015) *